


Fires and Chases

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Obitober 2020, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Obito has to flee from the village that wants him dead.Day 9 // Dark Magic
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Fires and Chases

Obito ran through the woods, not caring about the branches smacking him on the face and thorns tearing up his clothes. He had to abandon the beaten path, going through the dense thicket of trees and bushes growing everywhere in the forest. Shouts followed him and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw the lights in the distance. 

Several villagers, mostly adult men, out for his head. They chased him carrying torches, pitchforks, knives and any other tools they’d find. They were yelling profanities and curses at the child, wishing him nothing but death.

The boy was running out of breath but he knew if he’d stopped for just a second, they’d get him. They didn’t care he was just a kid. One person had seen him light a fire without a tinder-box and it was enough for them.

Obito wasn’t even thinking where he was going, focused on just getting as far away as possible. Maybe it was his own legs carrying him to a familiar place, where he’d find solace and no one would judge him for who he was.

He’d been forced to hide it his entire life - a simple gift from the fate, though some spoke it was bestowed upon him from the Devil himself. The nights would never feel too dark and the winters too cold for him anymore. Flames and embers would light up and die out on his whims. The fire was warm, bright and inviting. Obito couldn’t understand why people decided to hate him for it. 

And now he knew he could never return to the village he’d been born in. No one would ever accept him there anymore. Some people were ready to slander his late parents for giving life to a Hell’s spawn. 

In his frenzied run, Obito didn’t hear the river in the distance. Compared to his scared, racing thoughts, the water’s flow was in a completely different world. Despite the deep purple dusk sky and the Moon’s shine reflecting in the foamed water, some fish still lazily swam down the current. 

Once Obito was out of the woods only then did he notice he was at the riverbank. Most of the village’s fishermen would catch food at a different spot, located much closer to the settlement. But there was a single house nearby, inhabited by just one person.

The boy saw a figure standing on top of the rocks piled up on the side of the waters. A child like him, even shorter and younger. They shared a lot in common and Obito thought that soon they’d share even more. 

He stopped and watched as the silver-haired boy stood still with a poorly made fishing rod. His patience was admirable, sometimes he’d fish for hours just to have enough food. He could come to the village if he chose to but no one treated him kindly there.

Obito thought the other kid looked mesmerising, even, his white hair changing colours in the sunset. When something pulled on the string, he swiftly tugged on the fishing rod and a fish was ripped out of the river. He caught it in his hand, took out the hook and threw it into a bucket. As he turned around to go back home, he noticed Obito staring at him.

“Ah… Obito... “ He muttered. “Hi.”

Obito cast his gaze to the ground, slowly approaching his friend. 

“Hey, Kakashi.” His voice was equally tired and silent. He could barely speak after he’d lost so much breath. His heart still raced horribly at the thought of the villagers looking for him in the forest. 

“It’s late. You should go home.”

“Can… Can I stay with you?”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow after he hopped off the rocks. One fish tossed around in the bucket. He scowled and stunned it with the fishing rod.

“People are going to look down on you if you see me too often… I’m the traitor’s son, after all…” 

The unamused chuckle Obito received made him frown. He never thought of Kakashi’s father as a traitor. It took him a few more years to realise just how horrible their village was, however. He can’t have known they’d want him dead.

Obito thought if Kakashi wouldn’t share their views. But it was his only chance, he’d have nowhere else to go. He didn’t have any more strength for running, anyway, and the closest bridge was too far away. 

It was getting dark quickly, to the point when the boys couldn’t see each other’s faces clearly anymore. Obito wondered if it would be a good opportunity to break the news. He hadn’t abandoned Kakashi when his family had been shunned. He could only hope his friend would do the same now.

He waved one hand and in a second, there was light. A small, orange ember danced on the palm of his hand, illuminating the boys. Obito looked right into Kakashi’s eyes. There was fear in them, yes, but no disgust. Only... fascination. 

He smiled sheepishly, something he’d do often. 

“I don’t think I can return there anymore either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
